1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope operation portion provided with a bending operation portion configured to operate a bending portion provided on an insertion portion of an endoscope to be inserted into a subject, and a function operating portion configured to operate endoscope functions such as suction, and the endoscope.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to observe a position which is difficult to observe, inside a subject/object such as a living body and a structure, an endoscope which can be introduced into the subject/object has been widely used, for example, in a medical field and an industrial field.
An insertion portion of such an endoscope is provided with a bending portion for improving insertability into and observability inside the subject/object. The bending portion is bending-operated by operation means provided on an operation portion which is provided being connected to the insertion portion.
For example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-36355, a technique of an operation device as an endoscope operation portion provided with a joystick type operator is disclosed as operation means for performing a bending operation of a bending portion of an insertion portion. The conventional operation device is also provided with switches for operating air/water feeding, suction and the like in addition to the operator.